Treachery and Heresy
by freakyanimegal
Summary: "Secure him." "As you wish, Father." "Wh- What! Lieutenant? "I'm sorry, Edward," a sad smile flickered to her lips. "I haven't been human for a long time…" "No need for remorse, my daughter, he shall be one of us soon." Homunculi!Riza, Homunculi!Ed
1. Chapter 1

" _Secure him."_

" _As you wish, Father."_

" _Wh- What?! Lieutenant!?_

" _I'm sorry, Edward," a sad smile flickered to her lips. "I haven't been human for a long time…"_

" _No need for remorse, my daughter, he shall be one of us soon."_

Ed woke up with a start, sweat pouring down his face, making his blond hair cling to his face. What the hell kind of nightmare was that? He wiped his face on his sleeve, groaning. His head was throbbing, his body was tensed up to such an extent his muscles were sore…

"Brother? You're up! Are you okay?"

"I- yeah- I think? What-"

That wasn't Al's voice, and he was fairly sure this wasn't his room. The room was plain, and not very well lit- were they underground? There were no windows.

"Brother?" the voice said again.

Ed finally focused on the speaker; it was most definitely not Al.

A strangely proportioned, rotund, bald man with a dopey face was eying him eagerly, and he wasn't the only stranger. A dark-haired woman, an androgynous person with green hair, and-

"Lieutenant?" he shook his head, trying to clear his muddled thoughts.

"Oh, he remembers you, Treachery," the fat-man said, chewing on his fingers. "Do we tell Father?"

"Hm, that makes things a tad more difficult but still manageable," the dark-haired woman mused to herself. "Go ahead and go tell Father, we'll deal with little brother."

"Okay!"

The strange man hobbled out of the room, leaving the confused teen with the two women and the green-haired person.

"E-…how much do you remember?"

The lieutenant was in some weird black clothes, they looked similar to the others' outfits, to a degree. They were pretty plain, with the exception of some strange lines crossing the torso.

"I- what?" Ed shook his head, drawing back from them. "Lieutenant what's going on?! Who the hell are these people?! Where are we-?!"

"Shhhh…try and calm down," she approached him, forcing a gentle smile. "Just calm yourself, and then we can talk."

"Ah great, he still has an attitude problem," the green-haired person rolled their eyes. "Yippee, can't wait to work with this some more."

"Envy if you're going to be so difficult perhaps you should leave too," the other woman huffed.

"Lust is right," Riza stated flatly. "You're not helping the situation much."

"Oh ho! Baby sister thinks she can boss people around now that she's not the youngest, huh?" 'Envy' grinned impishly, eying her.

"Envy, stop being such a brat and just go if you're not going to help." 'Lust' reiterated, rolling her eyes.

"Tch, whatever, I really don't care how this goes either way."

To Ed's shock the person abruptly turned into a snake and simply slithered out under the crack in the door.

"What the hell-?"

"Such a mouth on him," Lust tsked. "Well, Treachery, dear? How do you think we should handle him? Father said he might be different than the rest of us, but he certainly seems to know who you are."

Treachery? Did she mean Hawkeye?

"Yes, perhaps it's better if I talk to him alone, then." Riza looked at the other woman. "He might be more comfortable that way until I explain things."

"Hmm…well, if you think you can handle it, dear, just holler if you need help, hm?"

Riza nodded and Lust responded by smiling, then embracing the blonde in a hug, patting her head.

"My baby sister is all grown-up and helping with the family," she cooed. "You human-based types grow up far too fast."

Riza sighed but made no move to pull away, relaxing only when Lust released her.

"Good luck, darling." The woman said as she left the room.

The door had barely shut when Ed exploded into a barrage of questions and demands for answers.

"Lieutenant what the hell?! What's going on?! Who are they- where are we? Why-?"

"Shh." Riza covered his mouth, locking eyes with him. "Keep your voice down."

Ed glared but silenced when he saw her eyes dart to the door and back, clearly wary. After a moment she nodded at him and pulled away.

"Do you remember your name? Who you are?"

"Wh- of course I do," he scoffed, but kept his voice low.

"Then what is it?"

"It's E-" he cut off, frowned then spoke again. "It's E-…"

"What's my name, then? Your brother's? Your mechanic? Anyone?"

"You're Hawkeye," he answered easily. "Al is my brother, Winry is my mechanic, Mustang's our boss..."

The woman looked noticeably relieved, smiling slightly.

"I see, so do you remember what happened? Where we are?"

"Not a freaking clue," Ed scoffed, frustrated. "Last I remember I was with Al and…"

He trailed off into silence. What had he been doing? He had been with Al, in Central, looking for leads, and then- nothing. The rest was just a blur. Like his name. Why the hell couldn't he remember his name? Okay, okay if he just remembered Al's name he'd remember his right? Alphonse Elric- right, that seemed right, Elric was his last name. So what was…?

"And before that?" Riza pressed.

"Before that I think I was telling Mustang that his hair looked like a goat chewed on it when he got mad at me for not handing in a report."

"I see," Riza sighed, eyes closed. "Good, it's all there then, except..."

"E…Ed! There it is! Geez, why the hell was that so hard?" he frowned.

"I don't know, but I'm relieved you remember," she smiled weakly, her eyes warm. "There was a possibility you wouldn't and I was concerned."

Ed eyed he quizzically and she hugged him, the boy tensing up at the sudden gesture.

"I'm so glad you're still you…" she mumbled.

"Okay, Lieutenant? You're really freaking me out, everything about this is freaking me out, what the hell is going on?"

"Shh," she said again, but pulled back from him. "Edward…we're in Central, still, underground. Those people are…my family."

"Your what?" Ed scoffed.

"My brothers and sister, our father lives down here," she frowned. "Edward, listen to me, this is very important. You need to act like you're going along with them, do you understand? When Father comes to talk to you, you have to convince him you're going to do what you're told."

"I don't do what anyone tells me," he scowled. "No offense Hawkeye but I'm not doing anything your dad tells me to. What does he want from me?"

"Edward," she said again, locking eyes with him. "Please-"

"Well now, is the newest member of our family up?"

Riza stiffened and Ed quickly looked toward the door.

"H- Hoenheim?! What the hell!?" Ed recoiled.

"No no, we had this conversation already," the bearded man smiled pleasantly. "You still seem to remember everything else though; ah well, that's what happens when you experiment, you get new results."

"Father," Riza began. "I-"

"Now then, your name is 'Heresy'," the man ignored her, looking at Ed. "Is that understood?"

"Like hell it is," he snapped back, glaring. "If you aren't Hoenheim, who are you and what do you think you're doing kidnapping me? What do you want?"

"Oh dear, going to be difficult are we? Shame, I was really hoping this could go a lot easier for the both of us."

Ed got to his feet, clearly ready to start a fight if need be. 'Father' merely looked amused a moment, then glared.

"Transmute something."

"Wh-? Well fine then, bastard, you asked for it!"

Ed transmuted a weapon from the stone in the wall, brandishing it at his captor.

"Oh good, it worked," the man smiled, pleased with the action. "Now then, Heresy, put that away and let's talk, shall we?"

Ed responded by charging; it was all over in less than a second. Riza had shouted something, probably trying to warn him, and the Hoenheim-look-a-like hadn't even blinked. Ed knew an instant of pure pain before anything else. Then shock. He was impaled, spikes had risen from the ground, impaling his flesh limbs, his stomach, his shoulder, his chest…and his neck. He choked, eyes wide as blood seeped from his gaping mouth.

"Don't worry Heresy, you can't die anymore, but I imagine you're not enjoying that pain. Now let's try this again, shall we?"

Ed managed to choke out something very rude.

"Insist on doing this the hard way then? It's only going to hurt you."

A spike erupted from the ground in a flash of red lightning and thrust between his eyes. A shrill laugh echoed in his head, the one called 'Envy' had apparently arrived.

"Welcome to the family, you little brat!"


	2. Chapter 2

Every part of him ached, stung and burned. He wasn't sure where one pain ended and another began, he was just a blur of agony.

"Don't try and move, it will heal faster," he heard Riza whisper.

He wanted to retort but the slight movement of his head made everything hurt again. Instead he went limp, trying to focus on his breathing, and not the pangs in his throat and lungs.

"I'm so sorry, Edward…" Her voice came again, barely audible. "I couldn't prevent this."

He was in and out of consciousness for a good while, he wasn't sure how long, but when he finally was aware of his surroundings Riza was still sitting by his bedside.

"Don't push yourself," she advised lightly as she saw him stir.

Ed groaned, forcing himself to sit upright. He was in the same room, but he couldn't remember the details of what happened after the Hoenheim-look-alike showed up, aside from a lot of pain. Stubbornly he shook his head, trying to focus on his situation. The boy took a few deep breathes and then turned to meet Hawkeye's gaze, frowning.

"Lieutanent what the hell is going on?"

She didn't meet his eyes, instead directing her gaze to the door, then about the room, silent.

"L-!"

"Shh, I can't go into too much detail right now, we might be overheard," she whispered. "I'll tell you more when it's safer, for now you have to trust me-"

"Trust you-!?" he grit his teeth, lowering his voice to a soft hiss. "You helped them do- whatever it is they did to me, I remember that much. Why should I?"

"Edward, please," she repeated, her eyes misted, "There was no way I could have prevented this without endangering everyone else, everyone. The colonel, the Hughes', everyone and anyone connected to us, they would all have been endangered had I done anything else. I'm not making excuses, it is my fault, I didn't stop this, but this is the only way they can all make it out alive."

The boy hesitated but lost his hostility, exchanging it in turn for wariness and just a touch of fear.

"I- ok, but…what happened to me? I- that bastard did all that damage to me but I'm fine now, I don't…"

She pursed her lips, eying the door once more before locking eyes with him.

"You know what a homunculus is, don't you, Edward?"

He was beginning to get worried. The dark-haired man drummed his fingers on his desk, his brow furrowed in concentration. Hawkeye said she would looking into it, but he had expected an update by now. Did something…happen? No, even if something had happened Hawkeye would be all right, it's not like she could really die, after all…not through conventional means. He sighed, closing his eyes. Fullmetal, however, was very capable despite his tenacity, what if he'd lost another limb or two? They wouldn't allow him to die though, would they? She told him that he was important to them to keep alive, just like he was of interest to them.

Feh, it was only because of their 'interest' in him that Hawkeye had ended up involved in this mess anyway. He didn't know how he could bring herself to help him, when their interest in him was the reason she had been targeted, the reason she had lost her humanity. The skeptical part of his mind hissed his doubts to him, 'perhaps she isn't, perhaps she's lying to you too, you know what they call her, why are you foolish enough to trust her?'. Mustang snorted, his eyes snapping open. No, if there was anyone in this life he trusted, it was her. She had trusted him, after all.

It had been shortly after Ishval, when she had called him one night. It was important, she said, and she had asked him to come to her apartment. Under most circumstances he would have made a few jokes about a woman 'needing him' at that time of night, but she had sounded gravely serious, frightened, even. So it had been no joking matter, and he'd gone to her as soon as he could. She had been visibly wary, glancing about, clearly nervous about whatever it was she had to tell him.

"Come with me, in here," she had told him, heading into her bedroom.

He had hesitated just a moment, wondering if perhaps he had dearly misread the situation, but followed her. The second he was in she closed the door, locking it, the windows and shades were already pulled shut.

"I have to tell you something," she blurted, her voice quiet. "It's important."

"I gathered," her frowned. "Hawkeye what's going on?"

"Sir-…" she took a deep breathe, bracing herself. "Sir, I'm not human."

He blinked once, then again, staring at her. He wasn't sure if he had misheard her or completely imagined it, either way the directness of her claim stunned him a good moment.

"What?" he shook his head. "Hawkeye, what are you talking about? You're clearly human- why are we even having this conversation? What is this about?"

"I used to be human, I'm not anymore. I haven't been since before I enlisted."

"Hawkeye-"

"I need you to listen to what I have to say, I'll explain, but please…just let me tell you."

Then tell him she did, about her 'Father', the homunculi, how they were manipulating everything, how they were targeting skilled alchemists, how he had grabbed their attention with his alchemy, and…

"They converted me shortly after you joined, somehow they knew about the work you did with my father," she said, frowning. "They wanted someone close to you to observe you, to protect you, if need be. So they…took me. I didn't…I didn't remember who I was, for a while, it was a blur. They told me I was their sister, and his daughter, and I had to obey, so…I did. For a long time, I did, I didn't know what else I was supposed to do. Then as my memories became clearer, I…I didn't know who I could tell."

He didn't remember exactly what he said, but it was very much so along the lines of 'have you lost your mind'. That's when she had taken drastic measures to prove her story, and he remember that particular moment very clearly. She slipped a knife from her clothes and in the time it took to blink had drawn the blade across her throat.

"Riza-!" he shouted, his face white.

He had moved forward to help, then nearly stumbled to a halt. The deep cut across her neck was...sparking, red bits of what looked like electricity jumping about it, weaving through her skin like a thread sewing together two pieces of cloth. In a matter of seconds the wound was gone, as if it had never existed.

"Do you believe me now, sir?"

They talked well into the night, he didn't remember when he finally got home. She told him many things, but admitted to him there were many things she did not know. The homunculi seemed to be very cautious about telling her only what they claimed she absolutely needed to know. She didn't know what their end goal was, but she knew they orchestrated the wars, the country, the government, and she knew they were looking for talented alchemists. Whatever she did know, she shared, including the Homunculi's numbers and abilities.

"Pride is the one I was most concerned about, he can live in shadows, he can be anywhere," she frowned. "But I can sense when he's near, when any of them are, I can't explain it but I just know. He's fast, though, so…we have to be careful."

It had been a lot to take in, a lot to believe, but the more she explained the more it added up.

"There's one last thing, sir."

"…All right, what is it?"

To his shock she had begun unbuttoning her blouse.

"W- what the- Riza! What are you-?!" he stammered, his face going bright red.

"This, this mark, they all have this."

He cut off, staring at the insignia. It had been just above her heart, on the left side of her chest. Easily hidden, but a little bit of a risqué spot to reveal to a man. Still, the mark was oddly chilling, a purple ouroboros…

"It appeared on me when they changed me," she explained, her eyes downcast. "I can hide it, but…well, the important thing is, it's an indicator of them."

She had met his eyes then, somber.

"I know you haven no reason to trust me, Sir, after all this," she said. "It'd be pretty foolish to trust someone people call 'Treachery' to begin with, so…do what you must, I understand."

"Colonel?"

Mustang shook himself back to reality, looking up across his desk at his subordinate.

"What is it, Havoc? Have we heard anything?"

"Alphonse is here, he says he might know where Fullmetal went."

"Send him in."

If Alphonse was going to them instead of going right after his brother, then the situation had to be more serious than he thought.


End file.
